EVERWORLD:The Second Generation-The War Party:ch.1
by midnight theif
Summary: this is a book that I made about an other group of kids that something interesting happens to them when they're walking home through a forest.-;)
1.

CHAPTER 1

I was facing towards the sunset. I was looking at a girl about my age that was also looking at me. The wind was at my back so the almost see trough robes, silk I believe, were pressed against her skin. Her bleach-white wings were at full spread but the wind pushed them back so they were straight behind her. Her golden hair was fluttering about her face. Feathers from her wings were flying about us in the wind.

"Come Raydock, come to me, come to me my champion" she called as she held out her hand.

I held out my hand and reached for her.

"Raydock! Are you paying attention?" called Mr. Smith.

"I don't know, how much does it cost?" I asked, which got a snicker from the class. 

"Never mind, what's the answer?"

"Could you please repeat the question?"

"Find the square root of one hundred divided by four?"

"Oh sorry, the answer is five"

"Now, when you…….."

My thoughts drifted back to my dream. I've been having this same dream for a week. What does it mean?It's been driving me nuts!

The bell rang; I grabbed my things and headed for my locker. I put my stuff in and closed my locker to see Taylor and Christopher.

"Hey" I said.

We started to walk along the hall, talking about our lives. We kept walking until we came up to Brenna and Cora, who joined us. We left the school and walked through the small forest beside our school. Walked till we were at about the middle of the forest were their was an archway.

We all stopped and stared at the archway. Through the arch we saw what, to me, looked like the inside of a castle.

"A portal" said Taylor.

A group of kids walked past and went trough the arch. Not under the arc, through the arch.

"Raydock, help me!!"Yelled Cora.

We looked to see Cora being pulled into the arch.

"Cora!!" I yelled as I jumped in after her.

I saw a blur of color and I went black.


	2. 

CHAPTER 2

I regained conciseness but decided against opening my eyes. My whole body ached; I could feel my bare back against ice-cold stone. My arms feel like they're going to be ripped out of their sockets. My head was limp as a noodle.

I opened my eyes to see a raging sea hundreds of feet below me. I looked at my arms above me to see that they were shackled to chains that led up and over the top of the wall that was five feet above me.

I looked to my right to see Brenna who was still unconscious. To my left was Taylor who was conscious. He was still wearing his black hooded shirt, black sweatpants, black sneakers, and, he was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" I yelled.

"I know this place. This…is…Everworld."

"So?"

"As soon as you and Cora jumped through the arch, I knew we were going to come here, so me, Christopher, and Brenna went, got supplies, then went through", he twisted so I could see a large camping backpack, "We each have one of these full of supplies."

"So can you get us out of here?"

"That would not be wise…. yet."

"What do you mean that would not be wise?", and as if to answer me I began to rise. A strong hand grabbed my shoulder and lifted me onto the wall. The hand then roughly pulled me to my feet.

I stood up with the flare of anger and turned to look at my captor. I looked at a long face, green skin, long arms; long legs foul breath, ugly face.

"Trolls, don't do anything, listen to them…Raydock."

"Fine."

"Come", said the troll as he turned around and started to walk.

Behind me was Brenna; in front of me were Taylor and Christopher.

We walked along the wall, which joined the defenses of a very large castle. He lead us a long a wall that was beside a courtyard and in the middle there was a pit. The troll stopped us and watched as another troll lead a man to the pit, after a couple seconds, pushed him in and a scream arouse from the pit.

Our troll smiled and continued walking, knowing that the message was delivered. We went through many halls, doors, archways, and finally into a very large room.

At the far end there was a throne that was guarded by ten trolls. On top of the throne was a figure of raw power. It had pitch-black skin, its arms were as thick as an oak, his legs at least two feet wide, his chest five feet wide, muscles everywhere, his feet were claws, two at front, and one behind. On the back of his hands were three, two foot long blades. There were another two blades sticking out of each of his shoulders. Sticking out of each elbow is a long blade. Finally there was, in each knee, two blades pointing upward.

*Yeesh!! This guy's a walking blade! *

He stood up and walked towards us. When he was in front of us he pointed a finger at me, "you, you seem to be the brave one, step foreword."

In my mind there was a struggle whether or not to step foreword, but decided to because of a flicker of anger in his face.

"It would not be wise to disobey me for do you know who I am!?!?"

Before I could say anything nasty Taylor stepped foreword, "You are the all mighty god LOKI!!!!"

A smile spread across Loki's face, "So, there is someone knowledgeable in this party."

"Yes mighty Loki, I know much of everworld, and our world."

Loki though for a moment, 'Very well, you shall live as one of my advisers and as for the rest, kill them", he said as he started to walk back to his throne.

"Honorable Loki, I do not think it be wise to kill them, for they are from my realm as well and together we are more skilled and may aid you more."

Loki pondered this for a moment, "Very well, they may live", he said as he returned to his throne "Now let the feast begin!!"

***********

The feast was uneventful except for one time.

It started by me seeing Brenna sitting on Taylor's lap. He was leaning close to her and telling her something, she nodded and disappeared into the kitchen and came out holding a large platter of food. She headed over to Christopher, who was taking a break from his job, the jester that Taylor got him. Brenna offered him some of the food that was on the plate, while talking to him, the conversation ended with Christopher nodding. Brenna then came over to me and offered me some food.

"Tomorrow we'll ask if we can go and look for Cora. If he says yes, we'll ask for supplies."

"Sure", I said as I pinched her butt for the ale was getting to my head. 

Brenna smiled, leaned over so I got a great view at her cleavage and she kissed me, "earn me and you shall have me."


End file.
